moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Huehuecoyotl
PsiCorps |side2 = Latin Confederation |goal1 = * Retake the last four Soviet-held Cloning Vats * Sabotage the vats to create endless horde of Brutes and Rahn * Destroy the Confederation headquarters in Europe |goal2 = Protect the Cloning Vats and the Confederation base |commanders1 = Yuri's Proselyte |commanders2 = Unknown Confederation commander |forces1 = * Infiltrator(s) * Rahn * Brutes |forces2 = Most Confederation arsenal |casual1 = Light |casual2 = Heavy}} Huehuecoyotl is the second mission in the Act Two Epsilon campaign. Background With Alexander Romanov dead, Epsilon watched as their Psychic Beacons activated in both Moscow and in Stalington, turning the population into mindless drones. Yuri was pleased with the outcome, the Soviet chain of command had been thrown into chaos. However, he knew there was one faction that was unaffected currently by the Moscow capture: The Latin Confederation. If given time, they would've stabilized the situation by taking control of the command-less Soviet troops and organized a counter-attack against Epsilon's forces. This would not be allowed to happen, lest it jeopardize his plans. They also had access to the last ever Cloning Vats still under Soviet control. Not wanting to be caught off-guard, and to show how powerless they are without the knowledge & technology of Yuri's aid, he ordered his most trusted Proselyte with a simple mission: Raze the Confederation's main European HQ to the ground! To accomplish this, he gave him access to an Infiltrator with a genevirus. He told the Proselyte to take him and sabotage the main Cloning Vats to create an endless horde of Brutes. Not only that, he also gave the Infiltrator another genevirus, codenamed 'Terranova'. This one would be used to create the perfect genetic supersoldier; one that would be loyal to Epsilon and dangerous to its enemies. With this knowledge, the Proselyte heads to Zaragoza, Spain to send Yuri's 'grand gesture' to the Latin Confederation. Events Sneaking in Using a Prison Truck, the Infiltrator, and several GI's were led into a makeshift prison camp for the time being until further notice. The Infiltrator was disguised as a GI in order to be purposely captured by the Soviet troops. Once the guards walked back to their posts, the agent made his move and disguised himself as a Conscript. Making his way out of the camp, he headed towards the Cloning Vats. The Proselyte used a Scout Raven to check for Spy detectors like Attack Dogs and Terror Drones and Shadow Ring to cloak the Infiltrator in order to avoid being detected by them. After making his way through the city, he entered the base and infiltrated the Cloning Vats. Terranova Activated Once inside the Cloning Vats, the Infiltrator proceed on his mission by inserting a genevirus into the vats. Shortly afterwards, the vats suddenly went haywire and continuously created hulking, mutated humans who aggressively attacked the Confederation soldiers and installations in their sight, causing chaos on the base and forcing a nearby Construction Yard to quickly unpack into an MCV and flee the scene as the Confederation forces there gets overwhelmed. Many structures were destroyed by the endless horde of the mutants' relentless attacks, leaving the Proselyte rather amused at the sight of the chaos, remarking that this was really a 'grand gesture' from Yuri to the Confederation. Using the chaos as a distraction, the Infiltrator also inserted the 'Terranova' genevirus into one of the sabotaged vats. Shortly afterwards, it creates a superhuman christened as "Rahn" under the Proselyte's command. The Proselyte allows Rahn to wreak havoc on the Confederation forces as he pleases and be unforgiving to them with his unique beam weapon capable of mutating unfortunate soldiers struck by it into the hulking mutants, then known to Epsilon as Brutes. The Proselyte was told to keep Rahn alive throughout the operation, as he would prove useful in later battles. Brutepocalypse! Mopping up After utterly annihilating the defences at the Main HQ of the Latin Confederation, the Proselyte ordered Rahn to evacuate the area via a Stallion Transport. The Brutes continued their merciless assault on any Soviet stragglers in the vicinity of the base. Aftermath The success on obliterating the Confederation in Spain, with a rather hilarious way of doing it, pleases Yuri. He told the Proselyte that Rahn will give the Epsilon the edge they need to bring down the already weakened Soviet forces in Europe, to which the Proselyte agrees upon. He also noted that the Soviets still maintained a strong presence in Europe. Yuri assures him that their chances of success are dropping with each minute, and they won't stand in the Epsilon's way for much longer. Later the Proselyte receives terrible news: Russia strikes back by sabotaging a Psychic Beacon that controls them and captures a PsiCorps research center that is currently developing a mind-controlling tank. The Proselyte was then given the order to recapture the facility with one of the prototypes. Trivia * The mission's name refers to the auspicious god of music, dance and mischief in the Aztec mythology. Category:Epsilon Army Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:PsiCorps